Penny for your thoughts
by Fenix-Jane-Quinn
Summary: it's a fanfic about my OC and Ironhide and my other OC with Optimus it's OOC but I hope you enjoy, what happens when Fenix meets the auto bots for the first time, and what happens when someone from her pasts come back are they able to help her or is it to late.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write another TF fanfic I just had to haha I do not own TF It is set after number 1 and number 2 and 3 don't happen, Mikaela and Sam are not together but they are really good friends and yes it is OOC**

The sun was beating down on Fenix's pale skin it was another hot summer's day in Mission City, and Fenix was currently waiting for Mikaela and Sam to pick her up, Fenix whipped the sweat from her forehead again and frowned, she has been waiting for 10 minutes now and she was getting ready to tur back into the house when she saw a yellow Camaro coming towards her and it stopped right in front of her, the front and back window rolled down at the same time

"Jump in" Mikaela smiled, Mikaela opened the back door and moved over as Fenix made her way to the car and climb in. Once buckled Mikaela turned to her with a giant smile

"We have a few other friends joining us if that is okay, we want you to meet them, first of all this is Ben" Mikaela said pointing at the blonde boy in the passenger seat, Fenix just a small smile and a nod

"She is really quiet, she doesn't talk all the much" Sam said facing the Ben dude, Ben just nodded as they made their way to the beach, a secluded beach that was, one Fenix has never seen.

"Don't worry, they don't bite… well…" Mikaela blushed as she noticed Fenix frown and then noticed Fenix looking at her curiously.

"Well you will get to meet my, sort of boyfriend" Mikaela said with a laughed Fenix just narrowed her eyes. Sam just laughed from the front seat

"Sort of boyfriend? I am pretty sure I 100% is your boyfriend no sort of about it" Sam laughed

"Hey don't laugh, does she know you and Ben are together" Mikaela said with a smirk which cause the two boys in the front blushed and Fenix looked more confused than ever, she just sat there with a frown waiting for Mikaela to go on. Once Mikaela noticed Fenix staring at her waiting for her to continue she sighed

"You can talk you know" Mikaela said with a frown Fenix just shook her head, she knew that Mikaela knew that Fenix hardly ever talked and even more so around new people she didn't know and wasn't comfortable with yet.

"Ben and our other friends aren't going to hurt you" Mikaela continued. Fenix was still worried she gave a weak smile and a small shrug it's just who Fenix is after everything she has been through Fenix finds it hard to trust people, but this caused Mikaela to sigh.

"Your boyfriend, what's his name" Fenix said softly her Australian accent as thick as ever

"His name is Raphael" Mikaela smiled, Fenix raised her eye brow and then shrugged.

"You will always meet Oliver and his girlfriend Crissy, Jack and his mate Patrick, Sean and his twin brother Stephan, and Ivan, whom yet has to find a partner maybe we could hook you two up," Mikaela grinned, the car nearly swerved and Fenix just narrowed her eyes at her best friend who sat there with a smirk,

"Oh look we are here" Mikaela said jumping out and running towards a hummer before the car even came to a complete stop but once it did Fenix exited the vehicle followed by Sam and Ben. Fenix looked extremely confused and made her way towards everyone else,

"Everyone this is Fenix, she doesn't talk much though," Mikaela said with a shrug

"Fenix this is" Mikaela started but before she could finish the cars started to move, Fenix just stood there she blinked but that was about it.

"Umm guys, I didn't tell her that you guys where Autobots and can transform" Mikaela said but it was too late, they were expecting a scream not what happened next

"Awesome" She whispered

"Hello Fenix, Mikaela probably told you our human names but my name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots my human name is Oliver and this is my Weapon Specialist Ironhide whose human name is Ivan, Ironhide whirred up his cannons

"Feeling lucky punk" He grunted. Fenix went to touch them which cause everyone to pause and stare at her

"What is the fleshy doing" Ironhide said

"Your guns are awesome" Fenix said in awe

"They are Cannons and why do you have a different voice to Sam and Mikaela" Ironhide asked

"She is from a different country" Mikaela said. Fenix narrowed her eyes

"Can't the fleshy talk herself?" Ironhide asked

"She can but she doesn't talk often she is a very quiet person most people consider her a mute" Mikaela added

"You can carry on Optimus" Fenix nodded

"My third in command Jazz also known as Jack" Optimus said and pointed it towards one of the silver bot's

"My medic Ratchet" Optimus said pointing towards the bot that Mikaela was currently sitting on. Fenix narrowed her eyes towards the two

"How long have youse been together" Fenix huffed

"Uhh 6 months" Mikaela said

"6 MONTHS" Fenix yelled which caused everyone to flinch

"You have been dating a giant robot that can transform into a car back to a robot for 6 months and not once have you told me that you had a boyfriend I thought I am meant to be your best friend" Fenix yelled. Mikaela sat there dumb folded this is the most she has heard her best friend talk since they have meet

"Uhh sorry?" Mikaela said softly with a smile. Fenix just huffed and glared at her and then Ratchet who gulped.

"You have already meet Bumblebee" Optimus said pointing towards the yellow bot, that we drove here

"Over there is Sunny and Sides also known as Sean and Stephan"

"And my mate Crissy" Optimus smiled as a female bot walked towards him,

"Hi" Fenix waved, they all waved back.

"So" Sam said breaking the silence

"Wanna go swimming" Sam smiled at Fenix and threw a towel at her

"Hey" Fenix glared and stared to undress, and was in her black bikini, Sam and Fenix made their way to the water, Mikaela was happy resting on Ratchet

"So why was she angry with us" Ratchet asked

" I think she more angry at me more so you I usually tell her everything" Mikaela said

"She is like a sister to me, even though she might not speak much I know she will be there to listen and not judge me" Mikaela said

"So why didn't you tell her? If you don't mind that is" Ratchet asked

"I couldn't really tell her I was dating a giant robot?" Mikaela smiled

"But you said she doesn't judge you and from her reaction It's like she has seen us before" Ratchet mused

"She hasn't said anything to me about it, as I said she doesn't speak much she was originally from Australia but moved over here for god knows what reason she hasn't told me about her past whenever I bring it up she either ignored the question or changed the subject," Mikaela sighed and looked at her blonde friend that's currently in the water

"You care for her?" Ratchet said

"I do and I worry about her, she has a huge scar on her stomach but she won't tell me how she got it" Mikaela frowned

"She won't tell me anything, and I get that but I just wish she would talk to me" Mikaela sighed

"I'm sure she will open up soon?" Ratchet said,

"Maybe" Mikaela sighed. Sam and Fenix made their way towards everyone else

"Fenix want to sleep over mine tonight" Mikaela asked with a smile

"Or you could crash at mine" Fenix said with a shrug

"Okay" Mikaela smiled

"Can everyone join us?" Mikaela asked with a blush Fenix just nodded Mikaela jumped down and pulled Fenix into a hug which caused her to tense and stop breathing

"Uhh why isn't she breathing?" Ratchet asked. Mikaela panicked

"Oh shit sorry Fenix" Mikaela said letting go

"She doesn't like people touching her for some reason" Mikaela said as Fenix let out a breath and managed to calm down.

"Ironhide you won't mind if Fenix goes with you right?" Mikaela said with a smirk, Fenix narrowed her eyes at her

"Uh sure if she wants to?" Ironhide said looking at the blonde. Fenix sighed and nod her head to tell him its fine. The Autobots transformed into their alt modes and Fenix told Ironhide the location of her house. Once arrived, they were surprised how huge it was.

"Wow, it looks awesome" Sides whistled and Fenix couldn't help but look smug. She got out of Ironhide's car and the bot's turned on their holo-forms and followed her inside.

"I'm going for a shower, make yourselves at home" Fenix muttered and walked towards her room.

"She seems very sad" Ratchet frowned. Mikaela just shrugged

"As I said she won't talk so nothing I can really do" Mikaela frowned. Fenix made dinner for herself Sam and Mikaela and they sat and watched a few movies before everyone went to bed it wasn't long until the bot's could hear a scream coming from Fenix's room, next thing they see if Fenix running on to the back lawn and collapse in a heap, Ironhide was the first person who ran towards her and for some reason he had to pick her up, she gave a small yelp but soon relaxed as she noticed it was Ironhide, for some reason she felt safe around him, he placed her against his chest plate where his spark his and she sighed into it, feeling the warmth and the beat of the spark, and she then fell back asleep

"What happened?" Ratchet asked walking out to find Ironhide holding her

"She had a nightmare" Mikaela yawned

"It happens all the time" Mikaela continued

"Every night?" Ratchet asked Mikaela just nodded her head

"Poor fleshy" Ironhide sighed Mikaela looked up at him curiously and then sighed it was so unlike Ironhide to get attached to a human it was a but wired to see.

"She doesn't seem to be having one right now?" Ironhide asked

"Hmm, she might soon" Mikaela just shrugging

"Do you think she will mind if I leave her asleep on my chest plates for the night?" Ironhide asked, Mikaela shrugged and let out a yawn

"Let's get you back to bed, my femme" Ratchet smiled

"I want to check her tomorrow and see if she will talk" Ratchet said turning around and faced Ironhide and the small blonde against his chest, he scanned her one last time before returning to bed with Mikaela, Ironhide walked back to his area and laid on his back it was uncomfortably but he didn't care as long as Fenix was.

Fenix woke the next morning confused on how or where she was sleeping last thing she remembers is running outside and collapsed in a heap and then felt Ironhide pick her up. Fenix shifted and looked up and noticed that she was on his chest plates Fenix looked confused to say the least

"You feel into recharge as soon as I held you against my chest" Ironhide said

"I didn't want to leave you just in case you have another nightmare" Ironhide said. Scratched his helm Fenix just nodded

"Ratchet wants to speak with you" Ironhide said. Fenix let out a heavy sigh and just nodded. Ironhide stood up and made his way towards Ratchet and everyone else Fenix looked at Ratchet

"You wanted to speak with me?" Fenix sighed, Ratchet just nodded and held his hand out which Ironhide placed her in with a frown

"We shouldn't be long" Ratchet said looking at Ironhide who just gave him a small nod. Ironhide just met her but somehow and for some reason he wanted to protect her

"You like her" Ratchet and Fenix heard Mikaela laughed towards Ironhide, Fenix just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to speak?" Fenix said looking up Ratchet sighed

"I wish you would, but you won't will you?" Ratchet said

"Not yet, I am not ready to face my past yet" Fenix whispered Ratchet sighed

"But you will soon?" Ratchet said and Fenix just nodded

"Okay but am I able to do a few other scans?" Ratchet asked and Fenix just nodded once they finished that they both walked out Ratchet sighing

"Uh that was quick?" Mikaela said

"She didn't want to speak I wasn't going to force her" Ratchet said. As he passed Fenix back to Ironhide who gladly accepted her

"Do you wanna for a drive?" Ironhide asked which earnt a smile and a nod from Fenix. Ironhide put her down and transformed and Fenix climbed in and off they went all Mikaela could do was smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I have everything planned out we will find out Fenix's past in one of the chapters coming. I just want to warn you all now it can get a bit much there is going to be alcohol, drugs, violence and rape involved (no it didn't happen to me) I will put another warning when it is the chapter and we will also see a lot of Barricade in this fanfic he has decided he wanted to join the Auto-bots. Anyway I do not own TF**

The drive was quiet, Ironhide didn't nag her or ask questions about the night before he just drove in silence.

"You okay fleshy" He asked after a while

"I'm fine… just thinking" Fenix sighed.

"Okay" Ironhide muttered

"I am here if you need to talk though, it doesn't have to be about your past" Ironhide said, Fenix just gave a weak smile they continued to drive in silence it was about 1 ½ hours before Ironhide returned Fenix back home

"So…?" Mikaela smirked. Fenix just rolled her eyes and pushed past her friend

"Really?!" Mikaela huffed

"Kaela not being rude but I don't think it's really any of your business what happens between the two, I get you want her happy but pushing and pressuring her isn't gonna work it's gonna scare her" Sam said with a small frown

"I just want what's best for her" Mikaela sighed

"We all do, but for now we just need to give her space and let things work out on their own" Sam said.

"Has she told you what happened in her past and why it affects her so much?" Mikaela asked Sam

"No, but if she did I would tell, it wouldn't be my place to" Sam said

"You know, we could always look it up" Mikaela said looking up at Ratchet

"And lose her trust?" Sam said in slight disgust that Mikaela would suggest such a thing

"She wouldn't have to know" Mikaela huffed

"I am pretty sure she will know," Sam said

"Fine" Mikaela grumbled and walked into the house, later on there was a knock at the door. Fenix froze terrified she looked between the doors and her friends and got up nervously to answer the door Fenix took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she opened the door when nothing happened she opened

"FENIX, oh my god, it's been like forever" The voice squealed. Fenix gave a small smile and a nod of the head, she then stood to the side so the person can walk in

"Still not talking much I see" the voice teased Fenix shook her head with a small smile

"Such a shame, I love your voice" with that Fenix blushed

"Oh who's this" Mikaela asked walking in

"Hi, my name is Jessica, but you can call me Jess" Jess smiled

"Hi, I'm Mikaela and this is Sam and these are our friends"

"The Auto-bots" Jessica finished

"How did you know?" Sam asked confused

"I am Barricade's mate" Jess said with a grin

"Barricade has a mate!" Mikaela said with her jaw dropping

"Mmmhmm have you found someone yet Fenix?" Jess asked, Fenix just shook her head

"Not yet, but we are trying to see if her and Ironhide would be good together" Mikaela smiled

"Ahh yes, the weapon specialist, at least he can keep he safe if worst comes to worst" Jess shrugged which cause Fenix to glare and everyone else look confused

"Oh silly me, I met Fenix at one of the foster homes" Jess smiled

"Foster homes" Ratchet said

"Oh… you haven't told them" Jess said slowly looking a defeated Fenix, Fenix just shook her head

"So how did you met Fenix?" Jessica asked Mikaela changing the subject

"We met at school, Fenix said that she moved here she didn't say why and even though I have asked she hasn't given me answers, but you obviously know" Mikaela said

"Yes I do and I am not going to tell you that is Fenix's secret and hers alone if she wants to tell you she will only when she is ready and not a moment before hand so don't any of you think that you can try and get it out of her because if you do I will hurt you" Jessica said with a deadly glare Mikaela gulped but nodded.

"Okay now that, that is out of the way I have some awesome news to tell you" Jessica grinned Fenix nodded

"So I almost died" Jessica started

"HOW THE FRAGGING HELL IS THAT GOOD NEWS, YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD BE SAFE, WHERE IS BARRICADE I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. WAIT NO I WILL TORTURE AND THEN KILL HIM, HE PROMISED HE WOULD KEEP YOU SAFE AND YOU ALMOST FUCKING DIE HOW IS THAT SAFE!" Fenix screamed and everyone in the room froze even Jess

"Okay well first of all that wasn't the good news, second kind of was not expecting you to react like that, third it wasn't Barricades fault he was busy and I was stupid it was my own fault so no harming Barricade and fourth this is the good news" Jessica said walking outside. Fenix followed still quiet pissed off, but that was when she transformed into a robot

"You are one of them?" Fenix said

"Well uhh yeah, I was losing to much blood and Cade took me to the Decepticon base and forced ThunderCracker to save me and then once everything was over we left and never went back" Jessica shrugged as she transformed back into her human mode

"So uh. Surprise" Jessica laughed weakly but the deadly look on Fenix face made Jessica flinch and gulp

"I really am sorry about almost dying though, it's not like I meant to almost die it was purely by accident" Jessica said

"Were is Barricade" Fenix said deadly

"Okay now Fenix calm down, I am alive because of Barricade remember without him I wouldn't be alive, Fenix gave a snarl and stormed off into the She didn't want to be near anyone right now she couldn't bare it, Fenix was too much in a bad mood she didn't notice Starscream above her, by the time she realised she was too late Starscream had caught hold of her, Fenix froze and didn't bother moving but her heart was beating fast, would anyone really care if she died? I mean she just found out how Mikaela felt and would she even care *Of course she would, don't be stupid, everyone will miss you* the voice said Fenix frowned Fenix heard a bang and next thing she knew she was falling she let out a scream as she fell to the ground she went into a tight ball and closed her eyes, she stopped falling but she didn't dare to move or open her eyes and then she was flying *oh great Starscream has got me and he is taking me to his base* Fenix thought her world was about to end but what she didn't know was it was just about to start.

Fenix was met by Megatron who had big plans for her.

"Hello earthling" Megatron purred with a dark look on his face

"Why do you need me for I am not important" Fenix frowned

"You have no idea how important you really are human" Megatron replied Fenix looked up at him confused, he picked her up and carried her to their med-bay where she was met with ThunderCracker

"Are you ready Lord Megatron" ThunderCracker asked

"I am, I have the fleshy here" Megatron growled and dropped Fenix on to the bed, when Fenix's body contacted with the hard surface harshly she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, once Fenix got her breathing back in control she opened her eyes, she looked around curious to see what a the med-bay looked like that is when Fenix noticed a sharp rock like thing at the end of the berth that shined when the light hit it at a certain angel Fenix did the one thing that she probably should do and that was make her way towards it, she picked it up to examined it, it felt warm in her hands and it felt like it was humming Fenix looked at it confused and brought it closer to her face and noticed the strange markings on it she was about to ask what it was when for some reason she felt the need to place it near her chest and without thinking about the consequences so she did, once it was there she let out a painful scream as it entered her body.

"That was easier than I thought I would be, Starscream take her back" Megatron replied

"Yes master" and with that Starscream grabbed Fenix and flew her back to where he found her dropped her and her a crack as she hit the ground and flew away with a satisfied smirk then he took off just as he heard someone calling her name, Ratchet found out what was wrong ASAP but could do nothing to stop it, it was too late.

"Ratchet what is happening to her?" Mikaela asked panicked when Ratchet brought back a reefing Fenix whose eyes and fists where clenched shut, every now and then you could hear her take a deep breath in and it sounded painful. Fenix wanted to cry but she hasn't since she was 3 years old she why would she know she has been through worse hasn't she or so she thought, she could barely hear what was happening she could faintly hear the convocation that was happing between Ratchet and Mikaela

"She somehow found a shard of the Allspark and it's now in her heart it is currently transforming her into one of us" Ratchet calmly said

"How did she find it?" Mikaela asked worried

"I guess we have to wait and see if she wakes up and then ask her?" Ratchet said looking down at his mate

"She will be fine my love" Ratchet smiled

It has been 3 days since Fenix was found unconscious, late in the afternoon she let out a soft groan and slowly opened her eyes but squeezed them shut right away, giving it another go she opened them and looked around, everything was so clear and she could see every detail, she looked to the side and saw a sleeping Ratchet and heard noise coming from inside the house, she looked down at herself and noticed she was hooked up to lots of cords

"Fenix you are awake" Ratchet said with a smile Fenix frowned and nodded and then looked up at him confused

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Ratchet asked Fenix froze for a minute to think and then Fenix nodded her head yes

"What was the last thing you remember?" Ratchet asked again trying to get her to speak, Fenix looked up at Ratchet did he really think she was going to speak Fenix nodded her head no, she didn't want to say anything but she held out her arms as to be let go, Ratchet sighed and did it after checking to see if she was okay

"Well I just want you to know that whatever happened, it transformed you into one of us, so you now can transform into a car, motorbike, helicopter, jet etc whatever it is you want to be" Ratchet said keeping his eye on Fenix who just nodded and looked to were the laughter was coming from

"They missed you, you know IronHide and Mikaela and Jess," Ratchet said kneeling down Fenix looked back at Ratchet looking terrified.

"Look we won't hurt you, you know that right you have nothing to be scared of" Ratchet smiled softly Fenix did move or say a word Ratchet sighed, and helped her off the berth and into the house so she could get something to eat and have a shower, once showered and dressed and had something to eat everyone sat down and started talking well trying to get Fenix to talk anyway but she didn't budge she wasn't going to talk no matter how many people want her to, in the end everyone just gave up and had their won convocation and to Fenix delight she could finally relax or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here I do not own TF**

It has been 6 months now after the incident that happened to Fenix and she still hasn't come out of her shell just yet, although she has gotten close to both Ironhide and Ratchet, after the 1st month Optimus thought it would be a good idea for everyone to head back to the base, so Fenix packed the things she needed, she could always come back here when every she wanted to get away from everyone or to grab whatever she wanted, and today was one of those days. Ratchet, Ironhide and Mikaela decided to join Fenix on this ride, and it was soon one Fenix wish she never went on, standing there at the front door was her father Fenix froze terrified she couldn't breathe she couldn't move she was paralysed to the ground and everyone noticed this

"Uh my dear daughter how nice it is to see you again" Denis grinned almost evilly he took a few steps towards Fenix who didn't move and just grew more terrified he only stopped when he was in front of her

"Miss me" He purred as he ran a finger softly down Fenix's face only then to slap her harshly Fenix gasped and blinked a few times

"I have defiantly missed you, why did you run away from me" Denis fake pouted as he grabbed Fenix's chin roughly

"You've been a bad girl my darling daughter and for that you should be punished" Denis growled and Fenix let out a painful whimper Denis raised his fist and Fenix closed her eyes waiting for the contact but in never came she open her eyes to find very angry Ratchet holding on to him.

"Put me down" He snarled but Ratchet only gripped tighter Fenix could see her father's face turning purple and looked like his eyes were about to pop out any second now

"Ratchet stop" Fenix yelled she didn't know why she just knew she couldn't let Ratchet kill him Ratchet looked at Fenix and huffed and dropped the body and Fenix flinched when she heard a loud crack as his body contacted with the ground, Fenix slowly made her way towards her father who was trying to pull himself into a sitting position and spat out some blood.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you child I will kill you like killed your brother and mother," Denis laughed darkly Fenix closed her eyes

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she grabbed her father around the neck and twisted it until I grave a crack and the body went slump in her arms. Fenix gave a sob she wasn't about to cry, he didn't deserve tears he deserved to die, it was his own fault, Fenix stood up without a word and went inside to grab what she needed to grab and went back outside where everyone was and when she got outside she noticed her father's body was no longer there and she had to thank who ever moved it she gave a sigh and climbed into Ironhide's alt form she couldn't drive not after what just happened Fenix curled herself into a ball and sighed as she looked out the window as the tree's flew by no one said a word it was dead quiet well until they reached the base anyway. Well more so up until Optimus asked how it went, Ratchet told him and Optimus looked down at Fenix who wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around her, she was still trying to get her head wrapped around the fact that she killed her father, that he was dead, he was no longer alive and she did it, not Ratchet, Not Ironhide not the police her, Fenix felt faint she grabbed her head and blinked a bit before she stumbled Mikaela quickly caught her and stood her up and held on to her while Fenix let out a few deep breaths

"Are you okay" Mikaela whispered but it sounded so loud to Fenix all she could do was nod, she had no voice at this point in time she couldn't speak, what was she meant to say. Fenix took another breath before she pulled herself from Mikaela's arms everyone looked at Fenix worriedly and Fenix looked up at Ratchet Optimus and Ironhide all looking at her worried and curious Fenix then looked around the base and sighed. She was finally safe, her father was no longer a threat she just hopped these nightmares went away, Fenix slowly walked made her way to her room Mikaela and everyone else followed closely behind just in case she did faint, but she made it to her room without any more complications and left her on her own, is that what Fenix wanted right now did she really want to be alone, she looked alarmed and everyone noticed it Ratchet kneeled down and put his hand on the floor and Fenix climbed on to it after putting her stuff in her room, Ratchet then placed her on his shoulder where Fenix could relax, the relationship she had with Ratchet was different from everyone else it was more fatherly and Fenix appreciated it, she could finally have a father figure that won't cause her harm well she hoped he wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 we are going to learn about Fenix's back story yes as I said in chapter 2 it is very dark, there are mentions of Rape, abuse, Drugs and Alcohol I do not own TF**

It has been 3 months and Fenix is not talking as of yet but right now Fenix was currently with Ratchet they are sitting in the hanger with a few others and Fenix kept nervously looking around Ironhide should be around here some were, but she hasn't seen him and she couldn't help but frown she hated to admit it but she has come rather close with him and wanted to spend more time with him

"Are you sure you are okay?" Ratchet asked what felt like the 100th time today Fenix just nodded her head, *Where is IronHide* Fenix thought and looked behind Ratchet to look for him, again Ratchet sensed what or who Fenix was looking for

"He will be back soon" Ratchet said with an amused smile which caused Fenix to look up at him with a frown

"He just had to do something for the Lennox family" Ratchet reassured her Fenix frowned but nod her head,

"Hey Ratch hey Fenix" Mikaela said with a smile as she ran over to them Fenix gave a half smile and wave which lead to Mikaela huffing in annoyance Fenix frowned and looked up at Ratchet.

"Mikaela, Fenix has been through a lot her whole life we don't know what exactly has happened yet but from what we saw, and her father said it wasn't good" Ratchet started but didn't miss the flinch Fenix gave

"Just because her father is dead, doesn't mean the problem hasn't gone away, if we are lucky she might talk again, but it is a high possibility she won't, and we have to accept that" Ratchet finished

"I know it's just I hate it when she doesn't talk, it frustrating because all I want to do is talk to my best friend and I can't even do that because she can't handle talking" Mikaela snapped, Fenix on the other hand flinched and looked up at Ratchet who put her down and as soon as Fenix's legs touched the ground she ran the other way, away from everyone. It has been a few hours before Fenix returned to everyone and when she walked in she was the one person well bot that she wanted to see her eyes lit up and a smile light her face as she ran towards the black bot, the couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he transformed and walked out of his trunk in his alt mode just in time for Fenix to crash into him with a hug she nuzzled into his neck and sighed,

"I missed you to" Ironhide whispered as he stroke Fenix's hair. Mikaela was glad that Fenix finally let people touch her but she was still frustrated that she wouldn't talk

"I want to tell youse about my past" Fenix said

"Meaning, Ratchet, Ironhide, Mikaela, Sam and Optimus" Fenix confirmed, once sitting in the meeting room Fenix was put on the table and she started to pace she couldn't look at anyone she refused to look at anyone she took a deep breath and started

"I was 3 years old when it all started, my mother started having an affair with a women, which angered my dad so he became an alcoholic and started using heavy drugs, he then soon started to beat me, and he would also sexually harass me" Fenix said bitting her lip she let out a sigh and continued

"It continued until I was 5, when I went to preschool and met a girl I came home and told dad that I want to marry her one day and he got pissed off and beat me to a near death experience, he told me not to tell my mother when she came home in a few days, and I totally forgot and I told her, at this time my twin brother was having a bath, my father dragged a chair into the lounge-room tied up my mother then made me watch as he drowned my brother in the bath tub, He then went down stairs where he rapped and beat me in front of my mother who sat there and did nothing, she didn't cry, she didn't scream at him to stop no matter how much I begged her or him to. Next my father then went into the kitchen grabbed a knife and slit my mother's neck and then ran. About 3 days later my mother girlfriend came around looking for her she screamed at the sight and called the police, I was put in hospital until I was well enough to go to a foster home I have been in and out of foster homes for basically my whole life, everyone I went into beaten and or rapped me, that was until the last one before I ran away. They used me as an astray I have the burn marks to prove it, they kept me in the trunk of their car, they got caught and we all went back that's when I was 7. The scare on my chest/stomach is from me trying to commit suicide when I was 8. I was placed in hospital for a while and then when back to the orphanage. Until I was 15 and then I ran away. I lived on the streets till I was 18 and then managed to find a job and the house I was living in and well yeah, I ran into Barricade when I was 18 and he was with Jess then, they let me live with them until I was able to get onto my own feet, so that why I didn't freak out when I first met you all, that is why I don't speak because I am afraid I could say something wrong and someone beats me, I am afraid to be touched because I never have felt love before" Fenix sighed staring at the floor, she couldn't look at anyone, she heard then sniffling she knew either some or all were but then she looked up. First it was to Ratchet then Ironhide and then Mikaela.

"I don't want your sympathy either" Fenix said getting up and she looked at Optimus everyone nodded and they all went their separate ways Fenix went with Ratchet so he could do a few tests on her and because he needed help with a few things until she met up with Ironhide later and used the firing rage she felt better now that it was all in the open she could finally relax, they know about her past now and they won't hurt her she has finally come to terms with that, Fenix let out a sigh and let a small smile fall on her face as she watched Ironhide fire some of his cannons.


End file.
